Remember me
by Scream to the Stars
Summary: Stark left to look for Kalona, before he left He and Zoey had a huge fight...story of their meeting...blah blah blah


**Woo! Another Zoey/Stark. I know you nice people who tend to read my stories wanted a new one…so here it is!!! Don't ask me where the song is from. Read the bottom if you want to know.

* * *

**

_I see the rain as it pelts your skin,  
I smell the blood that covers you…_

My weird draw to the delicious smell was dampened by the rain that was falling in sheets of thunder. A flash of lightening illuminated the school and the vampyre standing around ten feet from me. His hair was plastered to his head and his eyes caught me. The red mark on his head, the arrows pointing towards each other, they were all familiar to me. This man, the man who stared at me blankly, like he didn't know who I was…He wasn't familiar to me.

_Yet you don't see me standing there,  
__You don't feel the freezing rain.__  
Where has your spirit gone?  
Where are you now?_

I was shivering from the coldness, but you were standing there unmoving, as if the piercing cold water didn't bother you. It was weird, although I was a Vampyre and the cold shouldn't annoy me, it did. The water was just way too cold. I tried to walk to him, but my legs wouldn't move towards him. Nothing that was supposed to voluntarily work for me wasn't working at all. I knew that my heart was pounding and I didn't want it to be pounding so loud that I was sure that the Red Vampyre could hear it that far away. My hair was a heavy sheet on my back and I kept trying to flip it out of my face, so that I could keep my eyes focused on the Vampyre's eyes in front of me.

_Don't you remember me?  
Can you hear my voice?  
I'm searching for you in this world…  
But you don't seem to want to be found._

I looked down at my hands, covered in the sapphire marks that Nix kept bestowing upon me. I put my hands down by my side and I looked back up at him. I felt the warm salty tears dripping down my face, why didn't he come near me, why was he looking at me with such a blank stare. "Stark…" I began gently. His eyes narrowed at me, glaring at me, and I wanted to shrink back at the look in his eyes. What happened? He had gone to look for Kalona…but when he came back…it was like I was a stranger to him.

_Your eyes just stare at me blankly,  
I can't seem to find you.  
I know that you can see me,  
But you don't seem to care  
I know that we haven't seen each other in forever…  
But can't you remember me?_

Stark had been the first to volunteer himself to be the one to go off and try to find Kalona. I knew that it was only because I was there, and we had a huge fight before the meeting. I was sad and worried about him, he didn't even say goodbye to me and I was even more worried about him when he did that, also kind of confused. I was sad and messed up for the two months that he was away. I was depressed and wouldn't hang out with my friends.

_Do you remember me?  
Can you hear my voice?  
I'm searching for you in this world.  
But you don't seem to want to be found_.

I closed my eyes and shook the drops of water from my hair. I screamed at him over and over. "Stark! I'm sorry! Won't you forgive me?!" I shouted at him so much that my voice turned hoarse, until I could hardly utter another word. Why was he ignoring me? Why didn't he answer me? His glare deepened and I felt the want to shrink back at the pure hatred in my eyes. That just made me cry harder. The rain around me worsened, it was worse than pounding now, and the wind responded to my breaking heart. It howled and whooshed, making the rain come down harder upon the earth.

I felt the calming effects of earth and fire and the wind trying to calm along with the water, but my friends couldn't help me with my heartbreak, it heart so much. I pushed those spirits of my friends away, and the howling wind and pounding rain returned. I wished that it would all stop responding to me, and instantly, everything cleared up. The rain instantaneously stopped, the wind calmed to a gentle breeze that cooled my skin after the freezing rain. Tears still dripping down my face, I turned away.

"Zoey!"

_I turn my back, I hear your call  
I think that it's a dream._

"Zoey, come back!" I just kept walking away. I felt a cold hand grab my wrist and I turned around.

_I hear your call again  
But I just keep going.  
You grab my hand,  
I turn around  
You call me back again._

"Zoey, don't go," he said breathlessly, everything a few moments before was forgotten. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he smiled back at me. "I'm sorry too, I was mad at you…but then I cooled down. I knew you were busy…I shouldn't have fought with you. I didn't recognize you in the rain…but then I looked back ad realized it must be you. No one else could influence the weather like that," there was obvious warmth in his voice as well as the smile already in place on his handsome face.

_I smile and wrap my arms around you  
You remember me._

I stood on the tips of my toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and a smile against my lips. I pulled back and I whispered softly, "No one said that our paths would be easy, that love could be easily dealt with. Sure we have our fights…but that's expected. I'm in love with you Stark, nothing could change that."

_You remember me  
You can hear my voice  
I was searching for you in this world  
But you seem to have found me instead._

"I love you too," Stark grinned and kissed me again, harder than what I gave him.

* * *

**Aw…isn't it just lovely? I made the song…that's what you get for playing the piano and wasting most of your life learning it . um…anyway…**

**Review nice people who tend to read whatever I write! =]**

**Oh, and…Awkward Cheese Dip…need I say more? =]**


End file.
